The Melancholy of Tony Tony Chopper
by Seriyah
Summary: Chopper is down in the dumps, and his crew just can't stand to see him like this. What will it take to get their tiny reindeer back to normal? Join Chopper and his nakama in this horribly cute, vaguely heart-wrenching journey of friendship and the bonds of family. 100-word drabbles. Rated T for the occasional potty-mouthed, violent-tempered pirates.
1. The Melancholy of Tony Tony Chopper

**About:** The StrawHat Crew just can't shrug off their adorable Doctor's depression, and they swiftly find out that, if Chopper wasn't happy, _no one_ was happy. A story of friendship, learning, and comfort.

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of stirring up the waters a little.

* * *

**The Melancholy of Tony Tony Chopper**

The Thousand Sunny swayed under a guileless sky, sails slack and wind non-existent. The pleasant expression on the lion-faced figurehead gave away none of the oddly downtrodden atmosphere that smothered the deck, nor did it show any sign of the fair-sized hole tearing a ragged wound on its port side.

The last brush with Smoker and the G5 Marines was more on the violent side, despite the odd, on again-off again relationship the pirates seemed to share with them. The wounds hadn't been too severe, and Franky was already working on the ship...

But Chopper knew it was his fault.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source:** Alice is Dead- Hania

_"Magic potions, grinning fur._  
_It's all, a blur. It's all, a blur."_


	2. Damaged Goods

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of roughing it up a little.

* * *

**Damaged Goods**

The wood and metal shrapnel the cannonball tossed around in its wake was the only threat to damage the ship and its crew. Luckily, Smoker was only able to get the one shot before the StrawHats leapt into action, a timely Coup de Burst sending the Sunny flying far out of range and sight of the warship.

The Grand Line itself seemed to want for their win, the wind completely dying down, the paddle-less marine ship unable to follow them.

Robin had gotten the worst of it, a large splinter of wood skewering her thigh.

Chopper cringed at the sight.

* * *

**Word** **Count**: 100  
**Muse** **Source**: So He Sang- Hania

_"And as the sky itself wanted for their win_  
_The ash rained down letting slivers of sunlight in_  
_Blinding the beast, cornering it to yield."_


	3. Playing Doctor

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of instilling a little concern.

* * *

**Playing Doctor**

It was Robin who noticed it first.

"Are you sure you're alright, Robin? I have some painkillers that might-"

The femme merely waved him off, smiling demurely. "You have tended to me wonderfully, Chopper. I'll be fine."

Compliments, off-hand or not, always seemed to inspire the reindeer's childish delight, his dance one of the more favourable quirks the StrawHat crew possessed, as far as she was concerned. When Chopper failed to react in his usual manner, instead seemingly _more_ depressed-looking, little bells of concern rattled through her mind.

"Okay. Can you send in Nami now?"

Robin quietly complied, thoughts swirling.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Evergreen- Yoann Lemoine

_"Take your time  
Seasons always come every year  
Take apart  
Reason could be helpful and fair."_


	4. What Came to Pass

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of warping responsibilities a little.

* * *

**What Came to Pass**

It was Chopper who had volunteered to be on lookout.

He'd already eaten and wanted to let the others breakfast in peace. At first, Zoro offered to take his food up to the crow's nest turned weight room. But when the doctor insisted, the man had no choice but to relent, putty in the adorable creature's hooves.

He joined Sanji, Luffy, Brooke, and Franky in the kitchen. Robin and Nami had been in the aquarium bar a level below them, flipping through books and magazines while occasionally tittering at Usopp swimming with the fishes.

That left Chopper alone above deck.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Gollum's Song- Emiliana Torrini

_"Where once was light, now darkness falls._  
_Where once was love, love is no more._  
_Don't say, goodbye._  
_Don't say I didn't try."_


	5. Summer Haze

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of turning up the thermostat a little.

* * *

**Summer Haze**

It was extraordinarily hot that day, the Thousand Sunny mostly likely bordering the climate territory of some tropical summer island. The lazy, but normally powerful zephyrs of wind had been flighty at best today, and no cool ocean breeze offered relief to the overheated reindeer in the closed-in weight room. The open windows only seemed to let more heat _in_, much to Chopper's distaste.

The actions of the Worst Generation had caused a spike of marine activity, warranting extra vigilance in these law-infested waters. But it was so _hot_.

"I'm gunna melt," Chopper sighed, fatigue tugging his eyes, which closed.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Nothing in particular


	6. Fire in the Hole

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of misfiring a little.

* * *

**Fire in the Hole**

He hadn't meant to close his eyes, but they only snapped open again at the sound of cannon fire. Chopper had squealed, rolling up to his feet, only to be jolted to the floor again as the cannon ball slammed into the ship. The men in the kitchen -even _with_ their superb reflexes and extrasensory abilities- were unable to react in time, spilling out of the dining room just as the projectile crashed through the double doors a floor below, blowing its way into room the girls were relaxing. Chopper paled at the sound of the female screams of surprise.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Nothing in particular


	7. A Hasty Getaway

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of making things a little difficult.

* * *

**A Hasty Getaway**

Chopper spotted no less than three warships with the telescope, mouth popping open in horror as he recognized the formidable profile Smoker presented. He was terrifying even from _this_ distance. "Oh no!" The youngest StrawHat immediately moved to climb down to the deck, hearing the voices of his nakama below him as cannons peppered the water around them.

"Where'd these ships come from?!"

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! Are you alright?"

"Hey! Is that Smokey?"

The navigator and archaeologist came staggering from below deck, Nami supporting the injured Robin. "We're fine! Franky?"

"Got it!"

The ship rocketed to safety. Chopper's eyes watered up.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Nothing in particular


	8. Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of damaging it a little.

* * *

**Mother Knows Best**

The Monstrous Trio managed to deflect any other projectiles that made to wreck the ships, and the cuts accrued in the brief skirmish looked worse than they were. Same went for the damage to the Sunny. The sturdy doors and centre table took the majority of the destructive force, but the ship wasn't made out of the hardest wood in the world for nothing. Franky had more than enough Adam wood to repair the ship, and Chopper had more than enough bandages to patch up the crew. So then why…?

Robin mused as she found Nami, her maternal instincts quivering.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Father Figure- George Michael _(...not sure how that happened)_

_"I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine._  
_I will be your preacher teacher, anything you have in mind."_


	9. Something in the Water

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of planting suspicion a little.

* * *

**Something in the Water**

It was something she couldn't get out of her mind, that look in his eyes. The wound in her thigh twinges painfully when she walks, but she's had worse. Robin had no problems finding the navigator, the femme idly resting on Sunny's swing, inspecting the small cuts along her arms. The dark-haired woman offered Nami her usual, placid smile. "Chopper sent me to fetch you. Doctor-san is being extremely thorough today, it would seem." She held up her bandaged forearm as evidence. As thought clouded her eyes again, Nami looked at her curiously. "Something wrong?"

Robin hummed thoughtfully.

"Not sure."

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Unknown Soldier- Breaking Benjamin

_"It only hurts just once._  
_They're only broken bones."_


	10. Blame Game

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of pointing some fingers.

* * *

**Blame Game**

Chopper should have been watching out for them, like he was supposed to.

He couldn't get that fact out of his head.

He had volunteered. Worse, he had promised them. He should have just let Zoro do it, instead of stubbornly insisting his capability. Now look what happened. His nakama were hurt, and their ship damaged simply because he couldn't do what he swore he could do.

The reindeer sighed, collecting fresh bandages for Nami as he heard her high-heeled feet on the ground. False confidence is the reason he'd failed so spectacularly.

It reminded him of a darker memory…

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: None in particular


	11. Mountains out of Molehills

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of rubbing it in a little.

* * *

**Mountains out of Molehills**

"Nami, I…"

"What's up, Chopper?"

The young doctor shuffled slightly under her friendly gaze. He knew full well how quickly they could change.

"I'm sorry. About today. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. It's my fau-"

"That? Well… we're just lucky Franky has plenty of that expensive Adam wood to spare. I'd have had to charge you otherwise." Her wink told him she'd have no trouble doing it, too.

"Plus, they were gunna catch up with us anyway, right? It's not like we expected them to come on your watch."

For some reason, Nami's kind words only made him feel worse.

* * *

**Words**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Nothing in particular


	12. Expectations

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of lowering the bar a little.

* * *

**Expectations**

Did that mean they didn't expect much out of him? That they were merely indulging his childish whims?

Chopper's thin shoulders slumped a little at the thought. Why couldn't he act more like a grown-up? Like Zoro. Zoro wouldn't have fallen asleep on look-out... the reindeer conveniently forgetting about the many times the swordsman had done just that.

He had no time to mope around. He had to get out to Sanji, the cook acquiring a shallow cut along his scalp from an errant piece of cannonball.

A shard of metal the blonde fully intended to blame Zoro for.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Nothing in particular


	13. Double-Edged Words

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of causing a little ruckus.

* * *

**Double-Edged Word**

"You damn marimo! This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a shitty swordsman!"

High kick, low sweep, dodge.

"How is it my fault you can't dodge for shit? If you want I should cut you, I'd be happy to oblige, you dumbass cook!"

Swipe, stab, block.

"Why didn't you see them in the first place, moss head? Did you fall asleep _again?_"

"I wasn't sleeping, idiot! I wasn't even in the crow's nest, remember? Or has your brain finally rotted?"

"Then you were being _twice_ as useless today!"

Chopper cowered under their words, half-heartedly tugging at Sanji's pant leg.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Countless Zoro/Sanji squabble scenes.


	14. Time to Kill

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of stretching it out a little.

* * *

**Time to Kill**

Fixing the cook took little time, even with his aggravated squirming, still growling insults to the absent swordsman, Zoro recruited to help bring up materials to the cyborg fixing the ship. The dissonance receeded after Nami showed up, the chef's irritation melting into a puddle of goop along with his self-respect.

"Nami-san! Wait for me! Thanks, Chopper." He idly called back to the reindeer as he pranced after the navigator.

Chopper slowly rolled up his bandages. "Just… doing my job."

As long as the wind was dead, they'd be safe. But also stuck.

Which meant lots of time to think.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Rampant Cortana- Halo 4

_"Over four years on this ship with nothing to do, no tasks to complete._  
_For over four years, all I have done... is think."_


	15. Amiss

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of planting the seed of doubt.

* * *

**Amiss**

By late afternoon, the wind had returned. The StrawHats celebrated by immediately lowering the sails and moving as fast as they could towards the direction the most stable of the log pose's needles pointed. By dinnertime, word of Chopper's morose behaviour had spread.

He'd gone to bed early, and it was Usopp that brought it up.

"Hey… anyone else notice Chopper?"

"Notice Chopper what?" Franky crossed his large, mechanical arms.

"Is he sick?" Sanji was surprised Luffy hadn't said 'hungry' instead.

"He's feeling a bit down because of what happened today. He'll come around."

Zoro was quiet, eyes closed.

"Hm."

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Nothing in particular


	16. Past Mistakes

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of dredging up the past a little.

* * *

**Past Mistakes**

Chopper had a hard time sleeping that night, thoughts swirling around behind closed eyes.

He knew it hadn't been as big a deal as he was making it out to be, but he couldn't help but draw parallels between this incident and… the reindeer cringed.

He'd tried so hard _that_ time too… and in the end, all he had done was poison Dr. Hiruluk. Hadn't he grown since then? Why was it he still made such stupid mistakes? Mistakes that hurt the people he cared about.

Worst of all… they hadn't even gotten angry at him.

Their benevolence pained him.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Nothing in particular


	17. Impregnable Misery

**Author's Note: **Nothing like your birthday to crazy things up a bit! Happy birthday to me~ As always, reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of prolonging the inevitable.

* * *

**Impregnable Misery**

Chopper's mood didn't improve at all the next day, the weird slump continuing long into the night despite the crew's attempts to cheer him up.

Nami was scarily nice, which only seemed to put Usopp on edge.

The sniper himself told inspiring stories of friendship and forgiveness.

Brooke sang upbeat songs while Franky struck super-funny poses.

Sanji made sweet cakes.

Even Luffy offered him a half-eaten morsel during one of his many snack times.

For whatever reason, the actions seemed to make him feel _worse_, if anything. They just couldn't understand what was wrong.

Zoro was quiet all day, thinking.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Ruts. Because they suck.


	18. Moonlit Meandering

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of scaring them a little.

* * *

**Moonlit Meandering**

The doctor was having difficulty sleeping. He kept dreaming of cannonballs and sinking ships.

The snores of the other men didn't help his sleeplessness. The sway of the ocean called him outside, so he followed his hooves to the lawn deck.

Chopper stared at the pitch-black waves that writhed beneath the Sunny, the dark water ready to gobble him up at a moment's notice. One mistake was all it would take for the ocean to swallow him whole, his Devil-Fruit power leaving him unable to even think of resisting.

Just one mistake…

"Hey. Chopper."

Zoro startled him over the railing.

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: RWBY Panel- RTX (so very excited)


	19. Little Talks

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of stressing things a little.

* * *

**Little Talks**

Chopper went overboard and Zoro had enough time to sigh before going after him.

They both dripped on the deck in silence for awhile, the reindeer panting after experiencing the cold grip of the sea. It was truly a terrifying experience, being underwater. Being helpless and frozen. He could compare no other experience to the sheer panic it presented, but also the acceptance that he could do nothing about it. Except for maybe when Kuma had been ruthlessly attacking his friends, when they hadn't known he'd been saving them.

"You're an idiot."

"You _scared_ me!"

"I'm not talking about that."

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Little Talks- Of Monsters and Men

_"Although the truth may vary this_  
_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_


	20. Owning Up

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of letting it sting a little.

* * *

**Owning Up**

Chopper flailed his hooves. Would no one understand? How could they? When _he_ didn't even understand. Why did they have to defend his stupidity?

"I messed up! I fell asleep when I wasn't supposed to and people got hurt. And no one even…" He grit his teeth.

"Yep."

Chopper blinked. Wait... what? His gaze turned to Zoro, who reclined against the railing.

"You made a mistake. You hurt the crew and the ship." The truth of the words sank deeper when they came from someone else. Zoro peeked at the reindeer.

"So… is _that_ how you're gunna deal with it?"

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: One Last Chance- James Morrison

_"Some people say that I'm not worth it.  
I've made mistakes, but nobody's perfect.  
I guess I'll give it a try."_


	21. Back to School

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a story written in perfect, 100-word drabbles. I shall be attempting to post in this at least once a week, though I may post more than once, just for kicks. Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of pointing out the obvious a little.

* * *

**Back to School**

Chopper blinked.

"What?"

"Moping around. Feeling sorry for yourself. Is that what you do when you mess shit up?" Zoro seemed… unforgiving.

"Well… I-" Chopper stumbled and Zoro became impatient.

"Who said you couldn't make mistakes?"

The reindeer blanked for a moment. Well… no one _had_ said that, to be fair. But he wanted to be the _best_ doctor, and the people at the top never made mistakes… right?

Zoro huffed, growling, "No one got mad because we thought you would know to _learn_ from your mistakes. We didn't snap at you because we believed you'd get _better_, not do…_this._"

* * *

**Word Count**: 100  
**Muse Source**: Learn from this Mistake- Down

_"Why can't we learn from this plague that surrounds us- _  
_A glance at you and me..."_


	22. Close Comforts

**Author's Note:** Long time no see huh? Hopefully I can make up for lost time before I head to New York. Hope you enjoy this chapter~ reviews and requests, as always, are forever welcome. Cheers~ This chapter is rated S for snugglebug.

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of fluffing it up a little.

* * *

**Close Comforts**

When Chopper confessed his feelings of failure, Zoro sighed. "Honestly. It's like you've never _met_ us before. Why would you even think something like that?"

Chopper shuffled his hooves around, eyes misty. "Because of Dr. Hiruluk…" Zoro's countenance seemed to soften slightly, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning back against the edge of the ship. He watched as Chopper scooted closer to him. And then closer. He rolled his eyes, but allowed a small, soft grin as the reindeer nestled against his side, allowing at least this small comfort.

"I just didn't want to lose anyone."

"You won't."

* * *

**Word Count:** 100  
**Muse Source:** Red Like Roses II- Jeff Williams ft Casey Lee Williams

_"Can't help but feel that I had taken your for granted  
No way in hell that I could ever comprehend this."_


End file.
